


Heroes

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: Good Enough [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: “Well that happened quicker than I thought it would,” he comments as his husband drives.“What, the kid with Tourette’s? You handled it perfectly fine, babe.”“I know, but that article happened like two days ago,” Brad points out. “And I’m such a fucking liar. It’s a miracle I even got into the NHL like this in the first place, now I’m telling eight-year-olds a major brain disorder is no big deal.”[For anyone scared to read this because they think Tourette's is some horrible disease, it's not. It's commonly portrayed in media as the behavior disorder that makes you scream swear words at people no matter how inaccurate that really is.]





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wrote this and am posting it after the god-awful first playoff game with the Leafs.
> 
> Also for trua, who likes these stories about Marchy with Tourette's.

**BRUINS STAR PLAYER ADMITS BEHAVIOR DISORDER**

_Wednesday, October 30, 2019_

_BOSTON - Yesterday night, early in the 2019-2020 NHL season, Boston Bruins left wing Brad Marchand posted online about a serious brain condition that he's been hiding from the public for years. Unrelated to concussions, which occur regularly in contact sports, Marchand was diagnosed at age 6 with Tourette's Syndrome, a behavior disorder that is characterized by sudden uncontrolled movements as well as noises and words spoken involuntarily._

_When approached for comment, Marchand had only this to say: "I'm not bringing this up for attention, or to excuse some of my bad behavior. But at this point in my career, I think I should start being honest with myself, honest with my team mates, honest with the league, and honest with the fans. There's some kid out there who's playing hockey right now, he's got Tourette's and he thinks there's no place for him on a team. This is the same as when I came out, I'm saying this for that kid, not just for me, because he needs to know there's a spot for him here with us if he wants it."_

_Bruins head coach Bruce Cassidy has also made an official statement saying that this disability will not affect Marchand's time on ice, a decision confirmed by the team's medical staff. Marchand's team mates have declined to comment, with the exception of his spouse, Bruins alternate captain Patrice Bergeron. "I'm really proud of him," Bergeron said. "I wish he could've talked about this sooner, but it really wasn't possible until now."_

* * *

“Did you hear that kid?” Patrice asks as they’re shucking their gear.

“Huh? What kid?” Brad answers, still sweating a little and wiping his face with a towel.

“There was some kid you high-fived on the way out to the ice, and he was just screaming when I walked by, ‘mom! Brad Marchand high-fived me!’”

Brad snorts. “Did you high-five him, too?”

“I would’ve, but he wasn’t sticking his hand out anymore, he was too excited.”

They dress and style their hair (or, as in Brad’s case, put on hats to hide it instead) and go for publicity stuff. Reporters hassle Brad for a little bit about his recent internet confession, but he’s not really bothered by it - not even when the Licking Incident gets inevitably brought up. After facing his then-fiancé’s wrath on the issue, nothing anyone else has to say about it can ever affect him again, especially not years later.

Then all the fan stuff. There are passes available for purchase so that fans can come meet players and get autographs and stuff after games, and Brad’s kind of not prepared for what happens. He’s mobbed by kids like always, and he pats their heads and shakes their hands and signs their jerseys like usual. After a few minutes, his attention is redirected by his husband tapping his arm and then nodding towards a boy maybe eight years old, standing shyly behind the others and just watching.

“I think that’s him.”

Brad goes over: “Hey, buddy, you want your shirt signed?”

The kid nods, then looks nervous and plays with the hem of his jersey. “Do you really have Tourette’s, Mr. Marchand?”

“Yeah, I really do.”

“Me too.”

“That’s okay,” Brad smiles, taking the jersey when it’s finally offered and scribbling his name across the shoulder. “What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Josh.”

“You a big hockey fan, Josh?” A nod as he’s handing the jersey back. “You play hockey, too?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I stomp when I wear my skates and then I fall down and everyone laughs.”

“You know what? One time I had a tic during practice and broke my own stick in half. But I kept playing anyway. So I want you to keep playing, too, even when they laugh. And you know something else? Sometimes, tics are funny. My tics can be pretty funny, and my teammates all laugh, too. They make _me_ laugh when I have them. It’s okay to laugh at yourself sometimes, Josh. So I want you to keep playing hockey, and I want you to laugh sometimes, too. Okay?”

Josh finishes pulling his jersey back on, then nods and smiles up at Brad. “Okay, I will.”

After signing so many jerseys, shirts and baseball caps that he’s sure he’s given himself carpal tunnel, Brad finally leaves with Patrice still in a state of half-shock.

“Well that happened quicker than I thought it would,” he comments as his husband drives.

“What, the kid with Tourette’s? You handled it perfectly fine, babe.”

“I know, but that article happened like two days ago,” Brad points out. “And I’m such a fucking liar. It’s a miracle I even got into the NHL like this in the first place, now I’m telling eight-year-olds a major brain disorder is no big deal.”

“Brad…” Patrice starts, then gives a familiar exasperated sigh. “Where do I even start with this one… okay, first, miracles had nothing to do with it, you’re in the NHL because you’re damn good. Second, you didn’t lie, because you never told anyone it’s easy. Third, you didn’t tell that kid it’s not a big deal, you told him it’s okay to stop beating himself up about his tics. That’s really the only part where you were a little hypocritical, Brad, because _you_ still beat yourself up about your tics constantly, even though it barely affects games these days. But that doesn’t matter, and do you know why?”

“Not really.”

“Whose name was on that kid’s jersey?”

“What? I don’t remember.”

“It was yours, Brad. You’re his hero, and you told him it’s okay for him to cut himself a break sometimes. Who knows if anyone else anywhere will _ever_ tell him the same thing, but you did - when you’re already his hero and he’s young enough that it can probably still help him. Now for the love of god or hockey or whatever you think is most important in life, take your own advice and cut yourself a fucking break for once.”

“You should’ve inserted Patron Saint of Boston into that,” Brad grins.

“Wha-oh. I’m still not a saint,” Patrice groans, but he’s clearly holding back a smile like he always does whenever Brad says things like this. “Alright, enough of you missing my point. Now say it with me: I Brad Marchand…”

“I, Brad Marchand.”

“…will cut myself some slack once in awhile…”

“Will cut myself some slack once in awhile.”

“…or else be tickled mercilessly into submission by my husband, who I’m finally admitting isn’t perfect no matter how many times I’ve tried to convince everyone.”

“Yeah, I’m not saying that,” Brad laughs. “And you’re still perfect, baby.”

Patrice rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’m not kidding about you cutting yourself a break, Bradley. Or about the tickling.”

“Okay, no tickling.”

“Then do what I say.”

“I always do what you say!” Brad protests.

It’s somehow more insulting that Patrice bursts out laughing instead of trying to argue the point.


End file.
